User blog:Kalexander/Theorycrafting with Kalexander
Since I started playing League of Legends, I had some ideas for various mechanics (mostly champion abilities), champion skins, as well as champions, but I never shared them with anyone. Some time passes and Riot releases a new patch or two and I get even more ideas. Now, I realise that not everyone will believe me, but it seems I have 'guessed' what this game brought us, as some of my ideas came true. It all began since I got this awesome idea of a humanoid bat-alike character. I made his basic kit and his ultimate was supposed to work like this. He spreads his wings and night falls down for 8 seconds (vision reduced), then he may reactivate this ability to fly towards an enemy champion, grab them with his claws and starts shredding them. Few weeks later and Nocturne arrives into the League, who has similar ultimate to the one my champion has. I have never seen this mechanic before and the idea came directly from my head. Next champion who I set my own kit up for was some spirit who is basicaly a manifestation of pure power who holds together pieces of a heavy dark armor. He was a tank. His kit was okay, but his ultimate is something I thought about for a while. It worked like this. He summons a huge dark circle on the ground which absorbs the % of damage dealt to allies while standing in it, draining champion's health while toggled. Upon deactivation, it deals all absorbed damage to enemies who stand in it and heals the champion by 50% of the damage dealt to the enemies. Riot releases Maokai a week later, whose ultimate reminds to the one I came up with. Xerath comes out 8 months later, who has some appeareance elements of my champion. Another champion was a knight, in stylish dark armor with a winged helmet on his head and a lance in his hand. I worked a bit on his kit, as well and an ability that I thought it would be neat. Renekton, who was already released by that time, inspired me - well, his kit actually did, to come up with kit of my knight champion. It was something like this. Activate the ability for the first time - charge towards an enemy champion. Activate the same ability again - bash the champion and stun it. Activate the ability for the final time - jump in the air and create a small earthquake around the area you land to knock up the stunned champion. However, since one ability had three parts, there was a 0.5 second cooldown between any action and one action could not be preformed if the previous one failed - you could not jump in the air if you have not stunned him previously, you cannot stun if you did not charged towards him. Another ability was to shout and fear enemies around you for 2 seconds. What happens after a few months? Riven does. She had a similar 3 times activation ability, but I mean, everyone could have predicted that something like that will happen. The thing that shocked me a bit was that both Renekton (who served me as inspiration) and Riven (who is a tiny little abit similar to my champion), had the same champion designer - Xypherous. Now, I might got over a things a bit, but this is how I got this. I also had this mechanic improvement idea that was something like this. Champions like Tryndamere, Renekton, etc. should leave a stacking damage over time debuff on their enemies which would make them bleed, reducing their health regeneration while active. The idea was to do damage to squishies during teamfights, leave a few stacks of debuff to them (the more stacks, the more dot lasts) and get on to another target, while squishy might bleed down to death. By that time, the only bleeding effect in game I knew was the "Grievous Wound" debuff caused by the Executioner's Calling. What do we get in a few months? We get Talon and his Noxian Diplomacy which actually leaves a trail of blood and Fizz with his Seastone Trident which also has a bleeding debuff upon the activation. To clear some things up about this - it was only a matter of time before this would have got added and I may not be the only one who 'came up' with that idea of bleeding debuff, because some other games have that as well. Rend from World of Warcraft is where I got my idea from. In October, I came up with a simple champion idea - a winged unicorn (do not question me please). The kit was nothing great and mighty - movement speed % increase passive while being in combat, some random spells that I got by mixing Anivia and Galio's kit. But the ultimate was a sponanious creation. Unicorn spreads her wings and charges in a line in front of her, knocking up any enemies she encounters and leaves a trail of magic dust behind her that damages all enemies that stand in it. That was indeed the mix of Malphite and Rumble's ultimates, which is a bit overpowered when you look at it, but then I wanted to remove the knock up thing and balance it. Unicorn now flies above the ground with her wings spread and leaves a trail of magic dust behind her that damages all enemies that stand in it. Riot then releases Shyvana, whose ultimate works the same way. Since I started playing League of Legends I had a hundred skin ideas, but there was only one skin that became reality - and even on the same day. Which one was it? Nunu Bot! Since I watched all Nunu Bot videos by Angry Goran, I got this idea that Riot should make a Nunu Bot skin, because Nunu lacked skins back in those days. Since Nunu Bot 9 ends with dark screen where you can hear some machinery and electrical noises, it gave me the idea that Nunu Bot became a real robot. And well, he did. I had idea that he should get new voices as well, just like in the movies, then particle change of an ultimate. And - well... he did. The same day I thought about it, the Nunu Bot Skin Trailer was released on Riot's YouTube channel. From that day on, I try to 'come up' with skins on a patch notes release day, but I did not have any luck on that so far. Another thing that I would like to point out here is how I guessed how to obtain an Unchained Alistar skin. As it got leaked here on the wikia, it looked pretty neat to me and when I found out that they will be giving it for free, the solution came to me in a moment. Subscribing to the YouTube channel, of course! How did I get this? I had no ideas on how would they give it out for free in some other way and to add it - they had an Unchained Alistar picture on their YouTube page background. I put two and two together and that is what I got. Skins and champion are not the only things that I thought about and tried to come up with. I also tried to come up with change of current mechanics in the game. I came up with many, but they have not been added, yet! One day I took a good look at the runes, each and evey one of them and I have seen some really interesting ones, like less time spent dead, experience gained, energy, energy regen, gold per 10, etc. Then, I had a few ideas of my own which would have come in handy for various champions like Mordekaiser, Katarina, Morgana, Akali, Nasus and yes, I am indeed talking about lifesteal and spellvamp runes. With recent patches, I have seen some nerfs to Mordekaiser and Akali and I thought they would be just fine if such runes existed. Few days ago we got information from Riot about the new runes, with lifesteal and spellvamp being the ones added. I investigated some further into armor, magic resist, dodge and health when I wanted to start playing tanks for serious, trying to get as hard to kill as possible. I have read many guides about the tank champions, and how everyone takes those dodge seals, saying that dodge is better than armor, because you can completely evade damage, instead of reducing it. That seemed unfair to me and I wanted dodge out of this game. Season Two has already begun by that time and Nimbleness mastery was not available, which most likely indicated the complete removal of dodge, or that was how I understood it. Right now, one part of me regrets saying that. Seeing how dodge is getting removed, I started thinking what would happen with Jax. I came up with a simple solution - replace % of dodge chance with new mechanic - % of block chance. There is not a single Jax change announcement right now, so we will have to see what happens with him. This is what I got correct so far people, and this is around 25% of my predictions, meaning that everything else was simply not added into the game. Around half of it were failed skin predictions, especially holiday limited edition ones, sneak-peek'd champion abilities prediction were also always a failure, since all abilities I guess are before the champion's announcement. That is about it. I will continue making up more of my own content for this game, hoping yet again that some of it will mysteriously appear. I am thinking of making another post, with my mechanic ideas that did not get implimented, various skin suggestions that I thought about and my own champion kits, as well as a few custom items that I came up with. However, this depends on you - if you would like to read my theorycrafting, please let me know! ~ Kalexander Category:Blog posts